Certain lock assemblies utilize an electromechanical actuator to transition the assembly between locked and unlocked states. Some such systems have certain limitations, such as failing to transition to a locked state when the handle is rotated. A need remains for further improvements in systems and methods for lock assemblies with electromechanical actuators.